


her

by chaebun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romance, idk what else to tag, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaebun/pseuds/chaebun
Summary: Juza walked into mankai with his heart set on acting he didn’t know something else, or rather someone, would also steal this heart of his.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Original Character(s), Hyoudou Juuza/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	her

**Author's Note:**

> TW for a little violence.  
> ‧₊˚ a oneshot for my favorite purple hair, sweet loving boy, juchan. uwu

When he first walked into mankai Juza saw himself as everyone around him did—a delinquent. A bad boy who fights anything that breathes in his direction. Even a few troupe members were scared of him in the beginning, everyone is, but not her.

She stood beside the director, her silver hair standing out even with the theater lights on but in contrast to the white lace dress she was wearing, juza recalled thinking she looked like an angel, her expression was somewhat grim. She was scowling, both utter disappointment and confusion written all over her face as she watches him and Banri glare at one other after the manager had dragged in the latter, thinking he was also there for the autumn troupe audition.  
“So are we going to to proceed with the auditions or are we just going to watch you two stare into each other’s eyes until you fall in love or something?” While Izumi tried to politely coax them into falling in line with the other two, she was ready to jump in between them if a fight did break on stage even though compared to the two humongous high school students, she is quite smaller _by a lot_. 

When he begged Izumi to keep him after his, admittedly, godawful acting—telling them how serious he is, her composed expression changed, she smiled at him, probably the brightest and most genuine smile someone has ever given him in his entire life and like how Icarus was drawn to the sun, he was entranced by it. _By her._ He just hoped she wouldn’t burn him but even then, he wouldn’t mind.  
His eyes were focused on the silver haired girl standing beside izumi, he can’t seem to tear his gaze away from her even as the brunette told him they’d love to have him in their troupe. He wants to believe she looked proud of him and it motivated him to get better, not only as an actor but also as a person.

The first few days after he moved into the dormitory, some of the guys were weary of him—with his quiet personality and tough demeanor, he can’t blame them and it took time to get close to them but not with her. In contrast to his seemingly aloof nature, she is outgoing and gets along with everyone just fine. Even if he won’t openly admit it or show it, he wishes to be close to her because everyone needs a little sunshine in their lives, right?

And to him, she is the sun always lightening up the room with her mere presence, and no matter how strong juza is, her smile seem to make him weak in the knees.

“You’re different than any other girl I’ve met. Special.” He told her one time while the two of them were hanging out after bumping into each other along veludo way, both on their way home but she didn’t feel like going back to the dorms yet so she invited him to check out the newly opened café with her and he agreed without an ounce of hesitation because 1) he has been wanting to visit the place for some time now as it is famous for their variety of sweet confections and;  
2) it would be the first time he would be able to hang out with her outside of mankai without his fellow actors, like Taichi and Tenma who he usually goes home with or the Yosei university students, who made it a habit to wait for her after her classes so she does not have to walk home alone especially on the days it ends late.

_One more reason he wants to get into said university._

The tip of his ears were red against his purple locks as he muttered those words. Juza thought she’s weird simply for being friends with him or maybe he was the one being weird about it as she doesn’t seem to mind hanging out with him not even when they sit in silence whilst enjoying the scones mankai’s mom had left for them nor when it was just her talking about her day or the most random things and him thinking how cute it was when she apologises for talking too much. He assured her it was fine and that he likes listening to her.

“Hmm, how so?” Instead of answering her question he throws back another, “You’re not scared of me?”

Her giggles stopped the self-deprecating thoughts from clouding his mind before it could even surface. With a soft gaze, he watches her place her half empty cup on the wooden table before resting her cheek over the palm of her hand, head tilted as she stares back at him. For a moment, he wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers along her skin or how soft her lips would be against his.

… or how sweet it would taste.

_Huh?_

**_Wait, what?_ **

“Should I be scared, Juza?” the corners of her lips stretched into a gentle grin causing a quiet gasp to leave his parted pair as his chest tighten, heart racing at the sight of her radiant smile, and momentarily unable to breath.

She reaches forward, tapping his knuckles and evidently worried when he stayed still for a minute just staring at her with those wide amber eyes of his, “Sugar hangover. Sorry.” He mumbled, the excuse was lame but only because he had no fucking idea what the hell just happened. It was a bizarre yet pleasant feeling and he is certain it only happens around her.

Does he have a crush on their assistant director? _Maybe._

He wasn’t really sure if what he is feeling for her is merely an attraction or something else, entirely.

At least not until one particular day.

Juza never start fights he only finishes them but ever since joining the troupe he had left that life behind. Sometimes, however, trouble still find him in spite of the efforts of running from it and keeping his fellow actors out of it—as Sakyo also threatened both him and Banri about getting in trouble, some punks managed to hunt down him with, unfortunately, his younger cousin while in the middle of a street act to promote an upcoming show.  
But he told himself he is not a delinquent anymore, so when the other guy threw a punch at him he firmly stood his ground, spit out the blood from his mouth before turning to walk away from the crowd that is starting to form around them, which only fueled the anger of the teenager. Even as Muku whimpered for him to fight back, he didn’t, protecting the younger one was his priority.

“Do you have a problem with my actors?” His broad shoulders nearly bumped into people as he whisked around at the familiar voice, he honestly forgot she would be walking around to help with the street acts today. He stood frozen in spot at the sight before him, wide eyes filled with panic as it follows the red, scintillating liquid tainting her pale skin as it trickles down her arm before stopping at her elbow and dropping onto the ground.

“Juchan.” The smaller boy’s voice quavers, his hold on his cousin’s shirt tightening breaking the latter’s trance. He instantly regrets not fighting back when he had the chance, if he did she wouldn’t be clasping a knife in her hand. A knife supposedly aimed at him.

“What the fuck woman.” Despite the sharp edge cutting through the thin skin of her palm and dainty fingers she remained calm, unflinching and her unblinking, olive eyes staring at the bigger student in front of her, “If you have a problem with them, take it up with me.” Izumi had told them a story similar to the situation—a then raven-haired little girl punching a bigger kid for bullying her best friend and getting sent to the principal for it.

Although she did it out of immense care for the pair of cousins, he still thought it was impulsive and stupid and it only ended doing her harm but Juza is not mad at her, he blamed himself for it.  
With his hands curled into a fist, jaws clenched while he takes careful steps towards her with Muku following closely behind. Throwing the knife aside, he gently places her injured hand, still oozing with blood, on top of his while his trembling unoccupied hand takes a clean handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket and starts to cautiously wrap it around her palm.

He kept his gaze at her, not averting his eyes elsewhere even for a split second, silently appreciative of her actions. Even with the pain shooting up her arm she still offered her a smile, reassuring him while she sat on a hospital bed and winced every now and then as a doctor stitched her wound.  
_Please, let me protect you._

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered into the cold air while the two of them sat in the balcony, eyebrows furrowed as he stares down at the bandage around her hand, making it seem smaller than it already is in his bigger pair. Her head is rested on his shoulder with her eyes closed, feeling drowsy from the painkiller she was given earlier yet still chooses to stay out for a bit.  
She chuckles in response, head shaking at him before she raises it from his shoulder, allowing her to stare at him and with her unharmed hand she tilted his face in her direction, “And let them hurt you?” her nose crinkled at the thought his beautiful face having a gash though, admittedly, she would still find him sexy but he does not have to know that.

If he wasn’t sure then, he was now. This girl will be the death of him.

He vowed to take care of her and keep her safe, not only until she is healed but for as long as she lets him.  
He also needed an excuse to dote on her, do stuffs for her—from the simplest of things like taking his motorcycle out for a ride after his classes and waiting for her at the gate of her university, to going along with any weird things that mind of hers can think of. There is nothing he would not do for her.

“Just tell me. anything.” He murmurs, unable to meet her eyes as he his face warm up but kept her hand in his, fingers tenderly brushing along her knuckles, “and i’m at your disposal.”

Like how she has been there to encourage and support him on his immense love for acting, he desires to be that someone for her.

And if she asks him to, he would be more than willing to bash a guy’s head into a wall.

Juza thought it was not possible to loathe someone he hasn't met yet but, boy was he wrong.

The topic of their directors’ exes came to light when a curious Taichi asked over dinner, he was not the only one interested as it turns out. Juza has never inquired about it, in all the months that he has known her, though it does not mean he is not a tad bit intrigued as well he just doesn’t want to unintentionally upset her if the relationship did not give her any good memories. Surprisingly, though, she only dated one guy throughout the last years of her high school and right before college they, unfortunately (fortunately for juza) broke up. Izumi did not attempt to hide her distaste for the said guy as she listens to her story and frankly Juza couldn’t help frown, as well, hearing some asshole cheated on her. Just how stupid that guy is?

In the past months since he joined, it did not take long for him to realize how amazing she is and surely, a hundred percent, out of his league but if she lets him—when the time is right or when he is a man worthy of her, Juza would love her with every fiber of his being.

Not that he doesn’t already.  
and it seems he is not the only one who has eyes for her.

  
From the dining table he watched Banri lean to her side to whisper something while the two are doing the dishes, Sakuya almost jumped out of his seat when he growled and unknowingly crushed the pack of candies in his hand as her laugh reached his ear. The only thing he would be laughing at tonight is his fist in that mushroom's face.

“Is there something bothering you?” she checked with him that night, noticing how silent the purple hair boy has been since dinner. He is always quiet but like always she knew when something is amiss—quick to pick up when something is troubling him.

How could he tell her he was jealous? He had no right, she isn’t his to begin with.

  
But before he could even utter a single word out, her index finger points at him, lips pressed into a tight line while her eyes narrow at his direction, “Don’t you dare say nothing, Hyodo.”  
A soft smile graces his features. shaking his head at her empty threats while she lets out a sigh, relieved to see her friend smiling though it does not stop her from worrying over him especially when his brows furrowed again as he turned to her with lips pursed together in thought whilst he takes, albeit hesitantly, her hand in his. “Juchan?”

Under the dim lights of the balcony she is able to get a glimpse of his bright red cheeks and she giggles in absolute awe of the sight of a flustered juza. 

“Well? Are you going to ask me out or—“

_Fuck it._

“I love cakes.”

_**“… and you.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> ‧₊˚ i wanted to post a sakyo angst first but i ended up writing for this cute boy : ' ( i love him with all my heart!!!  
> ‧₊˚ i am no good at writing so i am sorry for this mess.  
> ‧₊˚ and yes i do call banri, mushroom. i love that mushroom head.


End file.
